Mass Effect: Colony Hell Bringer
by DeathDragon130
Summary: After helping the Justicar Samara put a stop to her daughter, Jonathan Shepard learns his sister might still be alive. He soon has the Normandy make it's way to the Colony Hell Bringer not knowing what's in store for his crew or himself.


**Mass Effect: Colony Hell Bringer: Chapter 1:**

**(I would like to thank w Blitz for her help and inspiration for this fanfic. Here is my first attempt at a Mass Effect 2 fanfic also I am not sure if people will correct me on the Planet Anhur's population and what not, but for the sake of the story it shall be known as a isolated planet. Enjoy! Sorry for OOCness.)**

_***Could it really be her?***_

Commander Jonathan Shepard thought to himself as he leaned against the fish tank. The haunting glow coated his jet black hair and milky brown eyes in a misty hue.

He drew a shaky breath as his eyes clamped shut; he still couldn't fathom the possibility. It was an old, well buried wound that had been freshly opened- it stung and burned with desire and hope.

Hope that had come from simple conversation that revealed his deepest wants and needs.

.

_(10 Minutes earlier)_

_ Samara sat across from Jonathan in the taxi they had taken from Morinth's apartment where they had just taken her life. Samara watched the lights from Omega glitter through the window she leaned against. She turned to face Shepard and to thank him again when she noticed that he was slouched over his elbows on his knees; his head cradled in his hands. Samara could see that he seemed to be tense._

_ "Are you alright, Shepard?" Samara asked with concern._

_ Jonathan looked up at Samara with a almost hollow gaze; it was a surprising look that he gazed at her with._

_ "I should be asking you that Samara, but let's just say that what happened drudged up an old memory…" He replied looking out the window watching the lights go by._

_ "What event Shepard would be awoken by me killing my daughter?" Samara asked as watched the lights from Omega make his eyes glow._

_ "I was raised on ships my mother and father are high ranking people in the Alliance…"Jonathan stated his eyes misting over as he began to remember a memory long since buried._

_ He looked at her before continuing," You are the only person I will have told this to, but I used to have a younger sister… she was only 9 when she died."_

_ Jonathan let out tired sigh before bushing a hand through his hair before placing his elbows on his knees and leaned over. Samara waited patiently for Jonathan to continue his story she could tell that what he fixing tell would be painful._

_ "My sister was special… she could see the future… it was after her 9th Birthday. My sister and I got into an argument over one of her visions… I was so angry that I told her that everyone hated her… She ran away crying it was only when we sat down to dinner that I noticed she hadn't come back. My father and mother and I began to frantically look for her and we found her on the edge of a cliff that lead into the ocean… she looked at us and smiled with tears down her face before she…jumped. I can never forget her face it is the one thing that haunts me most…" Jonathan finished trying to discreetly wipe the tears._

_** *He must feel responsible for it; like he was the hand that had killed his sister as I was the hand that took my daughter's life.***_ _Samara thought to herself._

_It was then that she turned to Shepard and began to study Shepard when suddenly a memory came to her. _

_ "What was your sister's name Shepard?" Samara asked with curiosity._

_ "Anita-"Jonathan instantly noticed that Samara seemed to be in deep thought._

_ "Shepard… I believe your sister is alive and if I am not mistaken then I know where she is." Samara stated her lips pressed into a thin line._

_ Jonathan eyes widened with weariness and caution as well as surprise. Samara smiled before replying," When I was on my hunt for Morinth I came upon a colony… it was different than any other colony or planet I have been on."_

_ "Different ,how so?" Jonathan asked tilting his head slightly._

_ "There were all species there: drell, asari, humans, geth, krogans, slarians, quarians, turains and many more Shepard they live under the guidance of the 8 founders. They are similar to the council, but they are more in tuned with the citizens on the colony. I met with all of them, but Shepard I know that the human founder has a striking similarity to you Shepard." Samara explained._

_ Jonathan stared at Samara his mind drawing a blank before asking," Do you have the coordinates, Samara? I would like to go look…" _

_ "You don't have to ask Shepard I know this will mean much to you… Once we return to the Normandy I will give your pilot the coordinates." Samara stated._

_ "Thank you… You don't know how much this means to me." Jonathan stated._

_(End Flashback)_

"Commander we are 5 minutes till we hit the orbit of Anhur. Plan on scanning the planet again Commander?" Joker asked. Jonathan could hear the grin in his voice through the comm. System.

Jonathan quickly stood straight up before saying," You could say that Joker…"

He quickly head out of the room the door opening and closing behind him as he then entered the elevator. He then headed down to Deck 2; as he waited he leaned back against the wall behind him. Jonathan began to shift back and forth from the right leg to the left leg waiting for the elevator. When the elevator door opened he quickly stepped out of the elevator and headed toward the map.

"Shepard, would you like to start scanning the planet?" EDI asked her blue orb popping in front of him.

"No that's okay I would prefer to do it myself this time." Jonathan replied before he began to scan the planet.

"Very well, Shepard." EDI said before leaving him to his task.

_(3 hours later)_

"Hey Commander, what exactly are we looking for? We've been here for hours." Joker said over the Comm System.

It was then that Samara stepped out from the elevator, she instantly took notice to Jonathan's irritation and defeated look. Samara walked over to him and placed a hand upon his shoulder causing him to look at her.

"Shepard you must take a breath and then try again." Samara said understanding his frustration.

Jonathan nodded he head before taking a breath and trying again quickly it was then that EDI stated," Shepard, the scanners are picking up something large on the planet."

Jonathan then sent out a probe it was then that information began to stream up to his Omni Tool.

"Umm… Commander I am seeing this right?" Joker asked in disbelief.

"Joker I am seeing what you are seeing…" Jonathan replied.

"It appears to be a colony; there are also signs of 2.5 million life forms within the colony." EDI stated.

"What? How the hell wasn't anybody able to find this Colony?" Joker asked completely amazed.

"Joker can you take us closer I want to get a glimpse of the Colony. Samara will join me?" Jonathan asked turning to face Samara.

"Of course, Shepard," Samara said with a small smile that she reserved for Jonathan to see.

"Commander did you forget, who you are talking to? I'll get us a nice view of it don't you worry." Joker said before turning off the Comm.

Jonathan looked at Samara before they both began to head to the Helm.

**(Here's the end. Hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
